


you pinky promise? (you broke it)

by orphan_account



Series: Kageharem things ✨ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I don’t know anymore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Relationship Study, implied atsumu/kageyama, no cats were harmed in the making of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Oikawa can see Tobio staring back at him
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageharem things ✨ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912435
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	you pinky promise? (you broke it)

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop laughing, someone bookmarked this with “NO”

Sometimes, when Oikawa is tired of life’s daily routine, he can see Tobio.

Small, wide eyed, adoring Tobio in the cats he feeds on his way home. They rub against his shins, unaware how he could step on them if he moved too violently. How Oikawa could kick them if they walked in front of him too fast. How he could hit them instead of soft, encouraging strokes. How his soothing words could turn acerbic to the point they cowered away, eyes wide and terrified. But he wouldn’t. He would never harm them. 

Not on purpose.

Sometimes, when Oikawa’s tosses are off and he’s quicker to agitate, he can see blankly excited Tobio in every annoyance.

His not-perfectly-genius fingers twitches and in his chest festers a half-a-decade old resentment. Oikawa let go of that intense loathing a while ago, when he found a place among players that spoke a language more fluid and slippery than Japanese.

But when he finds himself with a net separating them, when Tobio stands in front of him, torso covered in bright scarlet and victory on his lips, Oikawa can feel it seeping back.

He wanted to be the setter for his country ever since he found the joy of setting a ball to Iwaizumi. Oikawa wanted people to recognize him as the Olympic setter of Japan. He wanted to inspire others to find their goals and reach for their dreams until they could bask in the glory of satisfaction.

It’s always Tobio.

Sometimes, when a girl goes up to him and confesses to him, he sees flustered, shocked Tobio standing in front of him.

He remembers kissing flushed cheeks and bright smiles, flooded with the warm gold of the sunset. Oikawa remembers linked fingers and whispered promises under a pool of moonlight. He remembers the punched out gasps and the fiery sensations of perfectly kept nails against his back. He remembers the feeling of pressing Tobio up against the door of their new apartment to kiss him.

He remembers the sobs tearing up his throat when the door closed with a finality, silence ringing in the empty apartment. His heart burned, as if the sharp words he threw returned to dig themselves deep into his soul.

A ring dulled in his drawer.

He didn’t accept the girl’s confession. Or any other before and after. Not when he confessed himself and was hurt after.

Sometimes, when Oikawa sees Tobio intertwining long fingers with the other setter of the Japanese Olympic team on a recording in a restaurant, Oikawa feels his heart crumble. He chokes and waves away Iwaizumi’s concerns.

It was just the pork curry burning his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> can’t tell if this is sad or not but i’m sorry
> 
> i said no angst and then just sat in oikage angst hell until i crawled out and wrote this in one sitting


End file.
